Fresh Faces
by minnie2015
Summary: A new member of staff brings a fresh face to the team but old enemies still remain. Continues from end of Season 3 will Matt be okay? What else can happen at firehouse 51? Matt/Gabby Severide/OC. T for mild language and suggestive scenes
1. Chapter 1

A/N

My first Chicago Fire story. I love FD and PD so you'll see PD characters appear but FD is the main star of the story. I'm not American and have no medical knowledge so please bear with me if they are any errors. For example road names will be completely made up. I hope you all like the first chapter all feedback will be greatly appreciated.

Chapter 1

"Well here we are home sweet home." Sean said as he unlocked the door to the 2 bed apartment he'd be sharing with his younger sister.

"Wow, it seems bigger than it did it the pictures." Alyssa replied relived to have a bit more space. "I still get the bigger bedroom right?" She laughed and ran off to the bedrooms to work out what was bigger.

Sean laughed at how his 27 year old sister still acted like a 7 year old. "The advert said 2 double bedrooms so I doubt there's going to be a huge difference and they both have built in wardrobes. Pick whichever one you and then I'll meet you at the truck to start unloading everything. Sean walked down the 2 flights of stairs and was relieved that the apartment was part furnished so he didn't have as much heavy stuff to lift up these stairs. As he got to the door at the bottom he heard his sister coming down the stairs, knowing it was her from the song she was humming to herself. He unlocked the van.

Alyssa came outside, "Yeh they are pretty even but one definitely has a bigger wardrobe so I've picked that one, I have way more clothes then you do." Sean completely agreed there as he looked around at the number of boxes labelled 'Aly Clothes'

"Ok let's get the beds upstairs first; I'm going to need that the most by the end of today." Sean said as he started sliding the bed base out of the van to Alyssa. They spent the rest of the day bringing items up and down the stairs and were glad it wasn't as hot in Chicago as it is in LA. As it started to get dark and they were both tired. Sean turned to Alyssa and said,

"How many boxes do you have?"

"As many as I needed Beano! Stop moaning and get on with it, there's only a few more and then I'll go find some Chinese for dinner if you want." Alyssa replied knowing he'll do anything for Chinese food.

He looks at his sister and sighed "Ok I'll finish up so you can go and find Chinese now so it's ready." He pulls his wallet from his back pocket and hands it over, "There's cash in there so that should cover it, also grab some beers if you go past a store on your way." He chucks the wallet to her and she catches it and grabs her bag as she heads out the door, squeezing past boxes.

"Ok I'll get the usual, be back soon."

Alyssa walked down the stairs and walked onto their new street. She started walking down the road hoping to find a Chinese. After growing up in LA she expected to find somewhere fairly quickly for food and beer. As she was walking she could see the river running through Chicago and decided she could spare a bit of time to go and explore it.

"Sean will still be unloading for a bit longer anyway" she said to herself and crossed over the road.

She walked along the river enjoying the quiet evening and knew making this fresh start was going to be the best thing for her. Onward and upwards her mum would say. Sean getting the hospital job was perfect timing, now she just had to find work herself before her savings run out. She came across a small bridge and walked to the middle it, stopping to lean on the metal barrier and looked up at the sky. As she looked back down and thought she could see something on the river bank, her curiosity getting the better of her she walked over the rest of the bridge and down to the bank. As she got closer she started to run as she realised it was a person in the river.

She fell to her knees and felt for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when she found one and finally grateful for her brother insisting she learnt basic first aid. She pulled out her phone and called 999 whilst looking for a street sign to explain where she was. After talking to the 999 operator she hand up and took her jacket off, to lay on the man to keep him warm.

FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD

Meanwhile at the firehouse the team was having dinner. Severide slumped down in his seat as he ate the beef stew Sylvie had made. He loved his job but whilst his best mate was missing he was struggling to focus on work, but with Matt & Gabby not here he couldn't take leave as well.

Herrmann turned to him and asked, "Any news on Casey?"

"No, I spoke to Dawson this morning and they haven't got any new leads on him or Nesbitt." He replied. "They still reckon Casey's alive. They left Katya dead on the floor, if they killed Casey surely he would have been there as well." Everyone was listening as Severide spoke all hoping that the police were correct and Casey was still alive somewhere.

"How's Gabby doing?"Herrmann asked Sylvie as she sat down next to him.

"Not great to be honest. She spends most of the time either in her room or at the station with her brother hoping for some news. I don't think she's sleeping or eating right either. I want to help and keep trying to get her to talk but the only person that can make her feel better, is Casey."

As she finished talking the buzzer went off. 'Ambulance 61, man found injured on river bank along 42 Mead Place.'

Both Sylvie and Chilli got up and grabs their coats off the back of the chairs, leaving their food where it was. They got to the ambulance and Sylvie got in the driving seat. "Let's go" she said to Chilli.

FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD

It didn't take them long to arrive and they spotted a woman flagging them down next to the river. They got out of the ambo and Sylvie grabbed the kit whilst Chilli got the stretcher out.

"I'm so glad you're here, this is how I found him, didn't want to move him in case I made anything worse, he looks like he's been beaten pretty bad already. Alyssa said as the paramedic got nearer.

Sylvie bent down and felt for a pulse so she could check vitals as she moved the man's head she gasped in surprise as she saw his face. "Oh my god Matt! Chilli get here quick it's Casey!" Chilli came running over with the stretcher.

"What did they do to him? Let's get him on the stretcher now, I'll drive." Chilli turns to Alyssa, "What's your name? Would you mind helping us lift him up?"

"It's Alyssa and no of course not." The three of them manage to get him onto the stretcher and then pushed into the ambulance. As they shut the door Sylvie yells "Thanks." to Alyssa. As they drive off Alyssa watches them fade into the distance and starts walking home, completely forgetting about the food. She walks through the door and see's Sean sitting on the sofa, he looks up at her,

"Hey you've got empty hands, where's the food Aly?" As he's talking his realises she isn't smiling, "What's wrong, what's happened?"

She sits on the sofa next to him, "I walked over to the river whilst looking for a Chinese and a found a man unconscious, he looked like he had been beaten up. I waited for the ambulance and then came home. Sorry I forgot about the Chinese."

Sean gave her a hug and said, "Well at least you found him, if he'd have been there all night he could have died. Don't worry about Chinese I found a pizza flyer in the kitchen I'll order that for us instead."

"I'm not really hungry now so just get something for you. I'm going to have a shower and then bed; it's been a long day." She gives Sean a hug and goes off to bathroom stopping in the doorway, "Can I come to the hospital with you tomorrow, I'd like to know if he's okay?"

Sean nods, "Sure, my shift starts at 10am so we'll head off about 9am."

"Ok thanks."

FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD

Chilli and Sylvie watch as Dr Halstead and the team wheel Casey off to trauma room 2. Chilli turns to Sylvie, "I'll call the house, you call Detective Dawson." They both pull out their phones to make the calls.

Back at the house Severide answers his mobile, "Hi Chilli you and Brett okay?"

"Yeh we're fine but you need to get to the hospital, the man on our call was Casey."

"What?! How is he?" Everyone turns to look at Severide as his tone got louder.

"He's alive, been beaten a lot. They've just take him into trauma; we're waiting to hear more."

"Okay we're heading over now. Have you called Gabby?" The team follow him to the trucks.

"Not yet Brett's ringing her brother as she was with him tonight. See you soon." And she hangs up.

Severide turns to the team, "They found Casey, he's at Chicago Med, Let's go." Both squad and truck both loaded up and headed to the hospital.

FDFDFDFDFDFDFD

At district 21 they were all looking at the board filled with information on Matt Casey & Jack Nesbitt. Gabby was sitting at Antonio's desk waiting for them to say what they were going to do next. His mobile rings next to her and she chucks it to him.

"Dawson." He says as he answers it.

"Hi it's Sylvie Brett from firehouse 51, we've found Casey. We got a call to the river and he was there unconscious but alive. They've taken him into trauma and we're waiting to hear more. "

Antonio looks over at his sister feeling so relieved that he could give her some good news, "Okay Gabby's with me we'll head over to the hospital now." And puts the phone down.

"They found Casey he's at Chicago Med. Gabby he's alive" Gabby jumps up from the chair.

"They found him, really?"

"Yeh he's unconscious but alive and that's the main thing." He turns to Voight, "I'm going to take Gabby over there now, when he wakes up I'll call you." Voight nods,

"Okay hopefully he'll lead us to Nesbitt. Do you think he needs a protection detail?"

"I'll stay tonight and I'm sure there'll be a team of firemen already there if anything happens. It may be good idea from the morning though just to be safe."

"Okay I'll speak to Platt and organise it. We'll see you tomorrow."

Gabby and Antonio head downstairs to his car. On the way there Gabby mutters to herself, Antonio realises and asks, "What are you saying?"

Gabby takes a deep breath, looks at the brother and tells him the secret she's been keeping to herself for the past week, "I'm pregnant, and it's Matt's. That's the other reason I need him to be okay not just for me but for this baby."

Antonio looks shocked, "I wasn't expecting you to say that Gabs, congratulations. Does Matt know?"

"Nope the night I went to his and found Katya, I was going to tell him. You're the first person I've told."

"I wish you had told me sooner with all the stress and worry you've had but moving forward now and Matt is going to be excited." He gives her hand a squeeze then puts it back on the wheel.

"What if he doesn't wake up?"

"I've known Matt Casey long enough now, he's a fighter, and he won't give up quickly."Antonio says reassuringly. Gabby nods her head and looks out the window seeing that they're approaching the hospital.

"You get out here and I'll park the car." Gabby nods and gets out of the car running into the ER, she spots Chilli and Brett and goes over to them.

"Have you heard anything more yet?" She asks. Sylvie gets up and gives her a hug,

"No not yet, they're still in there with him." She says and leads Gabby to a chair holding her hand once they were all sat down. They were sitting there for a few minutes when Antonio walked in and stayed leaning against the wall opposite them. Five minutes later squad and truck all came walking over to them.

"Any news?" Boden asked, watching as they all shook their heads. Some of the guys sat on the floor, some took the last few seats and the rest stood waiting for news on their lieutenant. An hour later, Dr Will Halstead came up to them. Suddenly everyone was on their feet eager to hear what he has to say.

"He's going to be fine. He's got a very sore few weeks ahead of him whilst he recovers." Everyone started smiling with relief, "He's got a couple of broken ribs, a concussion, a broken arm and a lot of bruises. There's a little swelling from the bang to the head so we're going to keep him in for a couple of nights just to keep an eye on that. He's asleep at the moment but keep it to 2 at a time and you can all go in and see him."

"Thanks so much Will." Gabby said going over and giving him a hug. "What room is he in?"

"Room 15 it's at the end of the hall."

Herrmann looks at Boden and says, "Ok guys why don't we leave Gabby to it tonight and we'll come back in the morning when Casey's awake."

"I'll stay with Gabby, but you guys get some rest." Severide says. Everyone agrees says goodnight and makes plans to come back in the morning.

Gabby starts walking to the room with Antonio and Severide, as they're walking there, Antonio says, "I'll stay out here tonight until the unit gets here tomorrow to start the protection detail." Gabby nods and walks into Matt's room whilst Severide looks at Antonio,

"Protection detail?" He says questioningly

"Better to be safe we thought, we still don't know where Nesbitt is and think we can all agree he's responsible for the state Casey's in. It's doubtful he'd make a move knowing we're looking for him but best to be cautious."

"Does Gabby know?"

"Yeh she heard me and Voight back at the station."

"Ok you do know Matt's not going to want police following him around constantly."

Antonio nodded his head, "Yep but once we get Casey's statement of what happened we'll go from there." Severide agrees and goes into the room after Gabby.

Gabby was sitting on the chair next to the bed holding Matt's hand, tears rolling down her face. She hears Severide walk into the room but doesn't turn to look at him as she says, "I've never been so scared before. I can't lose him Kelly, not now when I need him so much."

Kelly puts his hand on her shoulder, "He'll wake and then you 2 will sort everything out. You both love each other that's the most important thing. Whatever else has happened doesn't matter anymore this is a new start for you both."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for the reviews and for everyone that has followed & favourite this story. In all my excitement I have already finished the next chapter so I hope you all like it

Chapter 2

Throughout the night doctors and nurses checked in on Matt and to take his vitals. They smiled at seeing the fireman asleep on the chair against the wall and the young woman asleep next to the bed with the head resting on the patient's hand. At about 8am Severide woke up and looked over at Matt & Gabby both still asleep. He looked at the time on his phone and went to go find coffee's for them. As he stepped outside he saw 2 uniform officers outside and nodded to them on his way past. He got to the cafeteria and ordered 2 coffee's, hoping these would taste better than the usual vending machine coffee. He walked back up to the room and gently woke up Gabby,

"Morning Gabby, I got you a coffee."

Gabby stretched her arms and then took the coffee from him, "Thanks, I'll have it later."

"Later? The first thing I learned living with you and Case was you must have coffee straight away otherwise you're a grumpy girl." He smirked to himself.

"That was true now I'm trying to stay a bit healthier and drinking less coffee." Severide watched her as she replied,

"Okay... " He didn't quite believe her but decided now was not the time to push her. They both looked at Casey as they heard him mumble. "Casey? Can you hear me it's Kelly & Gabby."

"Www...wat...www...water" Casey gasped opening his eyes. Gabby grabbed the jug in the room and put some of a plastic cup.

"Here it is Matt, drink slowly." She said holding the cup up to him, as soft tears fell down her face. "I'm so glad you're awake."

Severide though it be good to let them be alone for a little bit so said, "I'll go find the doctor, let him know you're awake." Then he left the room.

Matt grabbed Gabby hand, "You're here." He said staring up at her.

"Of course I'm here, there's nowhere else I'd be. I'll be here for as long as you want me to."

"Does always work for you? I hoped so much that I would get to see you again." Gabby went to interrupt him, "No wait let me finish. I messed up and I'm sorry but when I thought I would die, I promised god that if I got through this I would fix things with you. Am I too late? Can we fix us?"

"I made mistakes too. I wanted to be a fire-fighter so bad I risked the person I love most in the world. I do still want to be a fire-fighter but I want us as well. We can fix us; we just have to work on us more and not let work interfere as much." Gabby lent down and softly kissed him on the lips, "First thing though is we have to get you well again and then we'll worry about us. I'm going to text Antonio and let him know you're awake, they're going to want to talk to you." Matt nods and smiles back at her. Gabby grabs her mobile out of her bag and send a quick text,

***'Matt's awake***

Her phone beeped at her straight away,

***Great news we'll be down soon to talk to him***

Gabby sits on the edge of the bed and says, "They're coming down to talk to you."

Severide walks back in with Dr Will.

"It's good to see you awake Lieutenant. How're you feeling?"

"Sore all over really."

"I'm not surprised there you're bruised nearly everywhere. As I'm sure you guessed from the cast, you had a broken arm as well as a couple of broken ribs and a concussion. You has a bit of swelling on the brain last night and I'm confident that's gone down but we're going to do a CT scan just to make sure and if that's clear then we'll be able to let you go home. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. How long will I be out of work for?" Matt asked eager to be back on truck.

"Depends on you really, it'll be anytime between 4-6 weeks. The more you rest and let your body heal, and then you could have that cast removed as soon as 4 weeks. Is there anyone at home to help you out?"

Severide jumped in, "Yeh we're roommates so I'll make sure he follows doctors orders."

"Great I'll go get a nurse and arrange your CT scan to be done as early as possible for you."

"Thanks." Matt said as Will left the room.

"I've got some holiday built up so I can come round and help out whilst Kelly's on shift." Gabby suggested.

"You can play my nurse." Matt said suggestively making Gabby blush. Severide looked between the 2 of them,

"I take it you two have sorted things out?"

"We've got some things to work on but we're back together." Gabby answered.

"That's fantastic. Now you 2 are sorted and the doc's pretty happy, what happened?"

Matt looked between the two of them, "Can we wait until Antonio is here I don't really wanna go over it again and again." Severide nodded.

Five minutes later Antonio and Voight walked in. They both went and shook Matt's hand,

"Glad you're safe bro." Antonio said.

"Thanks me too."

Voight agreed and said, "Are you able to go through what happened with us or do you need some more time?"

"No it's fine; I'd rather do it now." Antonio took out his notebook and pen and the 4 of them waited for Matt to continue.

"I was at home on my own when there was a knock at the door; it was Katya from the club. She was in hysterics telling me Jack had found out I was working with the police and was coming looking for me. She'd over heard him and his investors talking and they told him to make sure all the loose ends were tied up. She came straight here from the club hoping we'd be gone before anyone else showed up. As she explaining everything there was a knock at the door, when we didn't answer they kicked it open. There were three of them and I told Katya to run but it all happened to quick. They split up 2 went for me and 1 for her. She ran into the kitchen, I'm guessing trying to find something to protect herself with. I managed to get a few punches in and then everything went blank and the next thing I woke up in a warehouse. Katya...is she dead?" Matt asked needing to know the answer before he could go on.

Voight looked at Antonio and said, "Yes her body was found at your apartment that day."

"Who found her?"

"I did." Matt turned not expecting to hear Gabby to speak up.

"What?"

"I went to talk to you and the door was open. She was on the floor; there was nothing I could do for her." Matt grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Its fine, you're here now. Go on what happened once you woke up."

Matt stared at her and then continued keeping her hand in his, "I was on my own for a while and then one of the men from my apartment appeared with Jack. Jack kept asking what I had told the police and when I didn't answer his mate started punching. Carried on for a while doing that and then Jack told him to keep me locked up and left. I don't know where he went, and the guy he left me with wasn't talkative. I'm not sure how long it was until jack came back asking the same questions again. He told me the quicker I talked, the quicker he'd make it. I just sat there and said nothing and this time Jack hit me himself but with a crowbar a few times and left again. Just did the same thing a few hours later and then said needed moving. They knocked me out this time though. We didn't seem to drive for very long when we stopped and they got me on a boat. I figured this was my best shot of getting away from them; it was dark so they would struggle to find me in the water. So once the boat started moving Jack went below deck and left me with the other one, tied up still but on the deck. When he stood up I managed to kick him overboard and then went in myself. Next thing I woke up here."

"Looks like luck was on your side last night, you were found on the edge of the river by a young lady called Alyssa and brought quickly in. It appears not for another man that as found this morning in the river." Voight pulled a picture out of his pocket, "Was this the other man holding you?"

Matt looked at the picture and nodded.

"Now we have your confirmation on the guy it looks like Jack got angry when they couldn't find you and put a bullet into this guy, then dumped the body. Can you remember what the others from the apartment looked like?"

"Vaguely, the other 2 were both over 6ft. 1 had black hair the other brown both short cuts. There weren't any distinctive marks on them and they speak so I couldn't tell you if they had an accent. Sorry I know it's not a lot to go on. I would maybe recognise a picture of them."

"Don't worry we'll look through known associates of Jack's and any pictures we'll show you and could get lucky. We have been looking for Nesbitt since you went missing but haven't managed to track him yet." Antonio explained. "Also we think it's best to keep a police protection with you until we get Nesbitt."

Matt shook his head, "I don't want protection, and Jack's most likely flown off to another country trying to escape."

"Well until we have some proof one way or the other, we think it's best to air on the side of caution. You're going to be off work for a bit so whilst you're at home they'll be a patrol outside for now. "

Matt looked at Gabby & Severide surprised at how quiet they were being. "What do you guys think?"

"I'll sleep better knowing that there's protection on you for now. It's not going to be forever just for now." Gabby said hoping Matt would listen to her.

"I agree with Gabby, he got you in the apartment once before let's not give him a second chance at it." Severide said.

"Okay fine." Matt relented.

Voight turned to Matt, "We'll leave you to it and let you know as soon as we hear anything." Antonio and Voight headed out.

FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD

Alyssa woke up that morning still feeling very tired. She could hear her brother moving about in the apartment so she grabbed her robe and went out to see him. Sean looked up as he heard her bedroom door open,

"Morning sis I found a local shop this morning and have made waffles, so sit down and let me get you a plate." Alyssa done as asked smiling at her brothers dancing in the kitchen. "Here you go." Sean slid the plate across the table to her and put a plate in front of him as he sat down.

"Thanks these look great."

"You're welcome. How did you sleep?"

"Not as well as I hoped, couple of bad dreams woke me up." Alyssa replied smothering her waffles in syrup.

"I'm not surprised you had a shock last night, anyone would have been the same."

"Yeh that's true I guess. Can I still come with you to the hospital to check on him?"

"Of course, although you know that might not tell you anything, may only be family allowed." Sean replied to wanting to get her hopes up.

"That's another advantage of having a doctor for a brother, they'll tell you."

"I don't work in the ER though, I work in paediatrics." He said laughing.

"Well I can at least try, hopefully that'll help me sleep better." Alyssa said. "Thanks for breakfast I'll go get dressed and then we can leave." It didn't take Alyssa long to get ready as she was eager to get to the hospital. They headed to the 'L' to get the train to the hospital. Sean had checked the routes a few weeks ago so he would know how to get to work.

They started walking into the hospital and headed to reception. Sean started talking and explained it was his first day and he needed to know where to go. As they were talking Alyssa was standing watching everyone around. Whilst she was standing there she recognised 1 of the paramedic's from the previous night. She walked over and introduced herself, "Hi, I don't know if you remember me from last night I'm Alyssa."

"Yes of course I remember you, we never got to properly thanks you for finding Casey yesterday but we just wanted to get here. I'm Sylvie Brett a paramedic from 51."

"I'm glad I saw him when I did, would hate to think of him there all night. Is he a friend of yours? You seemed to recognise him last night."

"Yeh he's a fireman from the same house as me and my partner. He'd been missing for a few days so we were so relieved to see him. I was just on my way to check on him, do you want to come?" Sylvie offered.

"I'd like to if it's okay, I came down this morning with my brother wanting to find out if he was okay." As Alyssa said this Sean started walking over towards her.

"I've got to go sign in with HR and then I'll help you find the man from last night." He said smiling at the women with his sister, "Hi I'm Sean Green."

Sylvie smiled back, "Hi I'm Sylvie Brett a paramedic from Firehouse 51. Is this your first day?"

"Yeh I'm a paediatric surgeon, just moved here with my sister whom you've already met."

Alyssa turned to Sean, "Sylvie was 1 of the paramedics from last night, and she's going to take me to see him so you don't have to worry about coming with me."

"Okay no problem. Well I'll be home about 10.30 unless there's an emergency. Nice meeting you Sylvie." Sean said.

"You too." She replied and grabbed Alyssa arm to walk to Casey's room "So your brother's a doctor, how about you?"

"Currently unemployed, I was an office manager back home but haven't got anything here yet."

"I'm sure you'll find something there are so many places around here always looking for staff. Here we are." They stopped outside of Matt's room as they saw the policemen outside. They looked up at Sylvie,

"Have you got any ID we're not allowed to let you in otherwise."

"No I've let that on the Ambo. I work at the same firehouse as Matt Casey so you can check with him or Gabby Dawson on that." Before the policeman could respond the door opened as Vought and Antonio walked out.

"Hey Brett. Who's your friend?" Antonio asked.

"Hey, this is Alyssa. She's the one who found Casey, she wanted to check how he was." Vought stopped walking as he heard this and turned to Alyssa.

"Hi I'm detective Hank Vought, would you mind giving us a quick statement before you go in?"

Alyssa looked at Sylvie, "Yeh of course. I'll be in, in a minute." Sylvie nodded and walked into the room. "What would you like to know?"

Antonio got his notebook and pen out again, "If you could just go through what you were doing and how you found Matt."

"Ok I just moved here yesterday with my brother, I'd left him with the last boxes and went to find a Chinese for dinner. I decided to go for a walk and headed over to the river. I was standing on the bridge looking up at the sky and when I looked down something caught my eye. At first I though it might be a dog but as I got closer, I realised it was a person and called 911."

"Was there anyone else walking nearby or did you notice any boats in the water?" Dawson asked.

"There were no other people walking but there was a boat on the river about half a mile down. I only saw it when I was standing on the bridge as the moon reflected off the top of it." She replied.

"Can you remember any details about the boat or see anyone on board?" Voight asked.

"There was an outline of someone but It was too far for me to be about to give you a description of them. The boat average size and was called 'Pandora' the writing was in blue on a white background. I could read that as there was a light above it. It was too dark to see any other details."

"Thanks that's a big help. Can you write down your number in case we have any further questions?" Alyssa wrote down her number on the notebook Antonio handed her. Antonio then gave her his card, "Here's my number just in case you think of anything else give me a call, or come down to District 21 and ask for me."

Alyssa took the card and put it into her back pocket. "Thanks I'll do that." Antonio signalled the guard to let her in and as Alyssa walked into Matt's room they walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Here's number 3 for you all . Hope everyone enjoys the bank holiday weekend, I'm crossing my fingers for sunshine.

Chapter 3.

As Alyssa walked into the room, Sylvie looked up and stood next to her, "This is the woman I was telling you about. Alyssa this is Lieutenant Matt Casey. Matt this is Alyssa Green you're hero." She said grinning.

"I wouldn't call me a hero, just glad I was in the right place at the right time." Alyssa walked forward and shook Matt's hand.

"Nice to meet you, thank you so much for finding me. Call it luck or fate I'm just glad you saw me there." Matt said watching as Gabby stood up and gave her a hug.

"Yeh thank you, if he had been there any longer it could have been much worse."

Alyssa was surprised to be hugged but hugged Gabby back, "You're welcome. Being a fireman I'm sure you've saved many lives, you've definitely earned a few saves back." As they laughed Alyssa noticed the other man in the room. He shook her hand as well as he introduced himself,

"Hi I'm Kelly Severide, the best mate of that idiot."

"Hey now that really hurt." Matt said.

Sylvie's radio went off signally a call, "Well I better go, glad you see you're awake. I'll come see you later if you're still here." Gabby stood up with her,

"I'll follow you out; I gotta go to the ladies." The others watched as they both left. As they walked down the hallway gabby explained to Sylvie, "I'm going to be staying at Matt's for a bit, just to help him out while Kelly's on shift."

Sylvie nodded with a smile on her face, "No worries, so you & Matt..."

Gabby blushed, "We're back together, all this made me realise how much I love him and that's worth fighting for."

"I'm so happy for you both, so how long will I have a roommate for?" Sylvie joked.

"We haven't discussed anything like that yet, so for now you've still got me."

"Okay cool. Well we need to have a night at Molly's, now there's something else to celebrate." Sylvie said.

"Yeh we'll sort something once Matt's out of the hospital. I'll text you and let you know." Gabby gave her a hug and Sylvie walked outside to meet Chilli on the ambulance.

Meanwhile back in the hospital room.

"So how are you feeling?" Alyssa asked.

"Not bad, the docs got me on some good drugs." They laughed, "To be honest I'm so happy to be here with everyone, the pain is nothing compared to the thought of never seeing them again. How did you find me?"

"I've moved here and was out looking for a Chinese. I decided to have a walk over the river and saw you on the ground. At first I thought you were a dog and as I got closer and realised you were a man, my next thought was you were dead. Feeling your pulse was such a relief."Alyssa explained.

"I'm guess we owe you a Chinese then." Kelly said smiling.

"I may take you up on that I have no idea where to go for one and my brother will go crazy if he doesn't get his fix." She replied.

"Sounds like our kind of man." Matt said,

"I know we've just met but can I ask what happened to you? If you don't wanna talk about it I completely understand."

"No I've got to problem; I'll give you the short story. I was on a construction job when the police asked for my help as they were suspicious of the guy I was working for, turned out he was as bad as they thought. They took me from my apartment and beat me up. I only got away when they moved me onto a boat and I took a chance and got in the water." Matt explained

"A boat... that explains why they asked me if I had seen one nearby." Alyssa said, now understanding why they were interested in it.

"Who's they?" Kelly asked

"Detective's Voight & Dawson. I gave them as much detail as I could remember but it wasn't a lot, sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you gave them more then I could so at least that gives them a lead." Matt said.

Gabby walked back into the room as Matt finished speaking, "Brett just suggested we should do drinks at Molly's to celebrate your return."

"Yeh sounds great, let's hope I can get out today then we can do something this weekend, say Saturday night?" Matt suggested.

"Yeh that'll work, I'll text Herrmann so they can sort the pub out and let the others know." Gabby got her phone out.

Matt looked at Alyssa, "You should come and you're brother, drinks on me of course. Unless you've got work and then we could do Friday."

"Oh I'm currently not working, but I don't want to intrude."

"Nah you won't be, everyone's great and they'll all want to meet you."

Kelly joined in, "Yeh come, and at the very least it'll be a rare opportunity to see Matt get his wallet out."

"Also you said you'd just moved here, be a great chance to meet people." Gabby said encouragingly, "Here put your number in my phone and I'll text you the address for Molly's."

Alyssa passed her phone over, "Ok if you're sure then I'd love to. I'll have to check with my brother as he may be on shift that night."

"Is he a fireman?" Kelly asked.

"No he's a doctor just started at this hospital this morning." She answered.

Dr Halstead walked in with a nurse, "Hi again everyone, we're going to take you down to CT now and then fingers crossed all is good and you can go home today."

"Well I'll leave you guys to it, I need to go home and have a shower and some sleep. Give me a text and if you can escape I'll come pick you both up." Kelly said knowing Gabby wouldn't be going anywhere yet.

"Yeh thanks man."

Alyssa stood up from where she was sitting, "I'm going to go too, let you have some peace. I'm glad you're okay and see you at the weekend."

Gabby and Matt waved them out and Alyssa and Kelly started walking down the hallway.

FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD

"So what type of job are you looking for?" Kelly asked remembering what she had said earlier.

"Anything really, won't be able to live off savings for long. I was an office manager back home so ideally something along those lines would be great. Know anyone that's hiring?"

"No fraid not, I'll keep a look out for you though."

"Thanks, I'm going to spend rest of the day on my laptop so may get lucky." Alyssa said. They got outside the hospital when Alyssa stopped walking, "That's if I can remember which way I'm going." She said looking around.

Kelly stopped as well, "How did you get here this morning?"

"The train with my brother and I wasn't really paying attention just went where he told me. I'll go find him inside and get directions."

"I could give you a lift? I'm hoping you know you're address?" he said teasing.

"Yes I know my address, are you sure?"

"Yep course. My car's just round the corner." Kelly said leading the way as she followed.

As they got in the car Alyssa said, "Nice car."

"Thanks, it's a classic done a lot of the work myself." Kelly said accepting the compliment and starting the engine, "What's your address?"

"It's 314 Acorn Apartments on Wilson Drive. So you're a fireman and a mechanic then?"

"I know where that is, only a few blocks from the firehouse." Kelly said pulling off and into traffic. "Haha kinda I guess, it's more of a hobby really fixing cars and bikes."

"So you're good with your hands then." Alyssa said blushing as she did; it had been a long time since she had flirted with a guy.

Kelly smirked at her and then looked back at the road, "I try to be. Where did you move from?"

"Florida and I'm already slightly missing the heat."

"Don't worry you'll get used to it being colder. Winters in Chicago are cold but the views once it snows are amazing."

"I'm excited about snow, never seen it properly before."

Kelly looked at her shocked, "Well you'll love it, you'll soon forget the beach once you've been for a walk in the snow. Why did you move?"

"Sean got offered the job out here and it seemed like a great opportunity to see somewhere else, have a fresh start somewhere." Alyssa looked at the window as she continued, "I always wanted to travel more but never had the chance so when Sean asked, I jumped right on board. Our parents are still there so I'll still go back every so often. How about you, have you always lived here?"

"Yeh born and raised, I couldn't imagine living anywhere else. I do love going on holiday but love home too."

Before long they pulled up outside a block of apartment that Alyssa recognised, "Thanks for the ride, I'll see you Saturday." She got out of the car as Kelly waved bye to her. She got up to her apartment and heard her phone go off, she opened the text,

***Hi it's Gabby here's the address for Molly's. We'll see you there. Save my number in case you can't find us***

Alyssa grabbed a pen and wrote down the address, saved Gabby's number in her phone and then sent a quick reply.

***Thx all saved, see you Saturday***

As she hit send she flopped on the sofa and started to think that things were looking up. She grabbed her laptop and started looking for jobs.

FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD

Gabby smiled as she read Alyssa's reply and as she put her phone back into her pocket; Matt was wheeled back into the room, "All done?"

"Yeh now just gotta wait a bit for the results. I hope I can go home really want to be back in my own bed." He replied.

"Are you sure you want to go back to the apartment after everything that happened?"

"Yeh Jack Nesbitt isn't going to scare me from my own home. The police will be there anyway so he won't be able to try anything."

"I thought you said earlier you doubted he would?" Gabby asked starting to worry.

"I meant what I said earlier, he'd be stupid to come back to Chicago, and he'll know the police are looking for him. Just in case he is stupid though, it'll keep you safer as well whilst you're there." He said grabbing her hand, "That matters most to me."

Gabby smiled at him and went to speak, "Matt, there's something I need to tell you..."

"What?"

Gabby took a breath and stopped as the door opened and Chief Boden walked in, "Hi chief."

Matt looked over at his boss and decided to ask Gabby later what she wanted to tell him. "Hey chief how are you?"

Boden shook Matt's hand and then sat down in the chair Kelly has slept in the night before. "I'm fine, I'm meant to be asking you that question. What have the docs said?"

"Broken arm, few broken ribs and lots of bruising. I has a concussion and slight swelling on the brain but just done another CT scan and they're hopefully it's gone down and I can get out today." Matt explained.

Boden nodded, "That's seems positive then."

"They've said 4-6 weeks before I can be back on shift, I'm planning on it being 4" Matt said.

"Don't worry about work, we've got you covered just focus on getting yourself better."

Gabby looked and chief and said, "Chief is it okay if I use up some more of my holiday and have the next week off to help Matt at home?"

Chief nodded, "Of course. So am I right in assuming you two are back on?"

"Yes chief." Matt answered.

"Okay then, I'm happy for you both but if there is any risk of work and relationship getting in the way again, you won't be able to stay on truck Dawson." Gabby nodding, knowing already that she wouldn't be on truck for very long once everyone found out about the baby. "Okay then. I thought you should know Hank Voight called me this morning and explained about your protection detail." Matt went to say something but Boden stopped him, "Before you say anything I agree with them, for now let the police do their job. When you're back at work we'll discuss what to do next but until then listen to Voight and accept the help Casey."

"Hopefully by the time I'm back at work, everything will have changed. Maybe Nesbitt will be found and we can all sleep easier."

"Exactly, well I better go was just dropping in between calls. I'll see you both in a few weeks." Boden stood up, shook their hands and left.

"So now it's just us two again what were you going to tell me?" Matt asked not forgetting what she said before Boden walked in.

"Well the night I was coming to yours was to tell you something but then you got taken and I was waiting for the best time..."

Dr Halstead walked in the room with a big smile interrupting Gabby again, "So do you want the good news or bad news first?"

"Good." Matt picked.

"You're scan results are back and the swelling has gone so you can go home today."

"Brilliant, but wait what's the bad news then." Matt asked starting to worry.

"You're not going to have my pretty face to look at anymore." Will starting joking.

Matt smirked at him, "I think I'll cope, there's a much prettier face I'll be looking at once I'm home." Gabby blushed as Will agreed with him.

Will handed Matt the paperwork, "Here's your discharge forms. Hospital policy though states we have to wheel you out the front door but after then you can walk to the car. Do you need me to call a taxi for you?"

"Nah Severide is going to pick us up. You should come to Molly's on Saturday though; we're having a welcome back party for Matt." Gabby offered.

"Sure that sounds great; I'll see you both there." Then he left the room. Gabby pulled her phone out and sent a quick text to Kelly letting him know the good news.

"I've asked Kelly to grab you some clothes as well; don't think you want to go home in a hospital gown." Gabby said.

"Thanks I hadn't even thought about that to be honest. So third time lucky." He laughed hoping Gabby wouldn't be interrupted again.

"Yeh I'll just say it..." she took a breath, "I'm pregnant; you're going to be a daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

A/N Sorry longer time for update I'll always aim for at least 1 update every 2 weeks, on good weeks be a bit quicker. I have never had a baby or worked as a fire-fighter so some bits may not be correct but I'll do my best to Google anything I'm unsure of, now on with the chapter...

FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF

Matt stared at Gabby for a few seconds but to her it felt like hours, his expression only giving away that he was shocked so she waited to him to make the next move, fiddling with her hands as she was nervous.

"Pregnant?" He said and Gabby nodded,

"Yes I've had the doctor confirm it, I'm 8 weeks along." Gabby thought back to a few days ago when the doctor confirmed it and the tiny image of a baby that appeared on the scan.

Matt's face broke out into a big smile, "This is the best thing you could ever give me. I promise I'll do everything I can to be the best dad for our baby."

Gabby let out a sigh of relief, "I know you'll be an amazing dad, I've seen how you are with your niece. I know it wasn't planned and timing not perfect but I'm excited."

"Me too, it's a great chapter to our new story. Does anyone else know?" Matt asked.

"Only Antonio, I told him on the way to the hospital when you'd been found. I was so scared that this baby might never know you that I had to tell someone. He's looking forward to being an uncle."

Matt leaned forward to kiss Gabby, "You're going to be staying with week to help me out but let's make it more of a permanent thing again. Move back in to our apartment, we can start our lives as a family."

"Matt are you sure? I don't just want to rush us together, if we're not completely ready. I can't lose you again." Gabby stated hoping that Matt would understand how she was feeling.

"I'm ready, letting you walk out that night was the biggest mistake of my life and now it's time to make it right."

She smiled, "Okay then, I'll just grab a few bits and then once you're feeling better we can move everything else over."

"Well me and Severide will, you'll be sitting on the sofa not lifting anything."

"Matt I'm pregnant not ill, I can lift boxes. I've been working for 8 weeks pregnant and it's been fine. I don't think I can do that much longer though, we'll have to talk to Boden."

"I hadn't even thought about work yet. We'll tell Boden this week while we're both off, he'll know what the policies are for you. When do you want to tell everyone else?"

Gabby thought about the question for a moment, "We'll tell Kelly then after we speak to Boden we can work out letting everyone else know."

Matt nodded and Kelly walked in carrying a rucksack in his hand, then putting it down on the bed, "Here's some clothes for you."

"Great thanks, I'm so looking forward to being home and having a proper meal." Matt said starting to get out of the bed. Gabby stood up as well,

"I'll go get a wheelchair so we're all ready to go." Kelly stopped her,

"Nah I'll get that, you wait." As Kelly got to the door Matt called out,

"Wait a second Severide there's something we need to tell you."

"Okay what's up?"

Matt looked at Gabby before he continued and she nodded at him to continue, "Well firstly Gabby's moving back home so I hope you're up for lifting some boxes next weekend."

Kelly grinned, "That's great, I'm sure I can fit that into my busy schedule." He laughed

"Thanks mate and the second thing is Gabby's pregnant."

Kelly's smile got even bigger, "Oh my god that's fantastic." He walked forward and grabbed them both into a hug. "You two will be great parents." He turned to Gabby, "Shay would be so excited for you both, and she certainly predicted you two correctly."

Gabby wiped away the tear that had fallen down her cheek at the thought of her best friend, "Thanks Kelly. Only you and Antonio know so far so please don't say anything."

"My lips are sealed, promise. Right now I'm going to get that wheelchair." He hugged them both and then left the room.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked as he started getting changed.

"Yeh, just wish Shay was here. She would have been an awesome Aunt to this baby."

"She would definitely have been fun aunt Shay, she'll be keeping an eye on them still." Matt said as Kelly came back in with a chair. Matt changed his t shirt with Gabby's help, making sure not to hurt his arm or ribs anymore.

"Let's go home." Gabby said pick up the empty rucksack as Kelly pushed the chair out.

FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD

Later that night Sean arrived home from his first shift. "Aly?" he called as he walked into the apartment. Hearing her brother call her she came out for her bedroom.

"Hey how was your shift?" she asked

"Not bad, spent most of the time signing paperwork, sorting ID and learning people and places. Seems like a good team I'll be working with so looking forward to shift tomorrow. You get home alright?"

"Yeh to be honest as I was leaving the hospital I realised I hadn't really paid attention this morning but luckily Matt's friend Kelly drove me home."

"I'm guessing Matt is the name of the guy you found last night." She nodded, "He going to be okay?"

"Yeh he had a broken arm, a few broken ribs and a concussion. They were hopefully letting him out later on today."

"That's good news." Sean sat down on the kitchen stool and started eating a cookie out of the bag he found.

"Hey don't eat all of those I've got dinner cooking. I successfully for the grocery store this afternoon and stocked up on bits for the week. We'll need to do a bigger shop to stock up on items, but thought best to do that together."

"You're only saying that so I can carry it all." Sean said knowing his sister's mind well enough.

She laughed, "Pretty much, you know me so well. Are you working Saturday night?"

"Not sure let me check my rota" he said loading up his emails on his mobile. "Yes I'm on lates Friday and Sunday got Saturday off. Why what you planning?"

"Matt invited us to a bar that night with his friends to celebrate his safe return."

"Safe return?"

"Yeh he'd been missing for a couple of days before last night. He was helping the police with an investigation and the bad guy figured it out, kidnapped him and beat him up. It seems like he was lucky to get away."

"Wow, does he work with the police then."

"Nah everyday he's a fireman, so was his friend that brought me home. They're both lieutenant at house 51, same as the paramedic you met today. The bar for Saturday is run by his girlfriend, who's also a fire-fighter."

"So that paramedic will be there on Saturday then?" he asked.

"Is that the only thing you heard?" Aly laughed, "Yes she most likely will be, I take it that means you're up for coming then."

"Yep I'm game be good to meet some new people, make friends."

"Yeh I'm sure making 'friends' is exactly what you're thinking Beano."

"How was rest of your day, find any jobs?"

"Saw a few online that I've applied to so fingers crossed something comes up soon."

FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD

A few days later Gabby and Matt decided to go and tell Boden about the baby and see how the team was getting on. They knew Boden had talked to the team regarding what had happened to Matt and that Nesbitt hadn't been found yet. He was relieved to not have to repeat the story anymore and just wanted to move forward from it. He wanted to look toward the future with Gabby and their baby. As they walked into the house they noticed the trucks out so guessed everyone was out on a call. They walked up to the chief's office prepared to wait for him to get back when they saw that he was in his office surrounded by folders and paperwork.

"Hey chief, you okay?" Matt said as they walked in.

"Hey guys, yeh just so much paperwork to deal with."

"How comes you doing it all?" Gabby asked, "Where's Connie?"

The chief sighed, "She has decided to take early retirement and move nearer her kids in New York. I hadn't had a chance to find a replacement before she left and now I'm left trying to organise all the bits she did. But never mind that how are you feeling Casey?" he sat down in his seat and gestured for them to take a seat as well.

"Good, being at home certainly helps and the company's not bad either." Gabby blushed as he said this.

The chief smiled, "I'm glad to hear it; I know the team is looking forward to you coming back."

"Thanks Chief, did the guys tell you about the party tomorrow night at Molly's? Will you and Donna be able to come?"

"Herrmann did mention it to me and we'll be down for a little bit, Donna doesn't like leaving Terrance too long with the babysitter."

"Great, there's something else we come down to talk about." Matt said looking at Gabby and taking hold of her hand.

"Okay what is it?"

"I'm pregnant, Chief." Gabby said

"Congratulations." The chief stood up giving Gabby a hug and shaking Matt's hand, "You two will make great parents and anything you need just let me and Donna know." They both smiled and thanked the Chief together. "I'm guessing you're wondering what this mean for you work wise."

Gabby nodded, "Yes chief am I able to stay on truck?"

"Yes you can stay on truck however you have to go onto light duties and at any point if it becomes too much for you, you need to let me know."

Casey nodded, "What do you mean by light duties?"

"Mainly there's no going into burning building, and being kept away from any chemical situations. You'll be able to assist on scenes but some scenes you won't be able to get as involved as you can now. You can also take a desk job at headquarters for a small period if you'd like, but knowing you I doubt you want that."

"Yeh I'm not made for a desk job, I'd like to work for a long as a can." Gabby answered.

"Okay then, I have to inform headquarters but thankfully I don't think there's any paperwork required. But Gabby, promise that if you need a break or to cut back you'll let me know."

"Yes chief I promise I won't take any extra risks. We haven't told the team yet, only Severide."

"I get it, I won't say a word."

"Thanks chief, well we'll let you carry on and see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, congrats again."

FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD

Saturday morning came round too quickly for Alyssa who was filled with nerves ahead of tonight. She spent so long that morning going through her clothes not having a clue what to wear. Around lunchtime Sean had woken up and walked into the kitchen listening to his sister talk to herself in her room. Hearing him laugh and glad he was up she grabbed a dress and walked into the kitchen,

"Do you think this is a bit too much for tonight?"

"Morning sis, are you enjoying the day so far?" Sean teased not answering her question and making himself a pot of coffee.

"Sean please answer the question I have no clue what to wear."

He decided to put her out of her misery and replied, "It does seem a bit too formal. It's only a bar so I don't think you need to go all out. I'm sure most people will just be dressed casual."

"Yeh maybe you're right. Thanks, you do have a few good uses." She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Should I add trained to deal with crazy sisters on my resume then?"

"Yep definitely." Alyssa replied walking back into her room and looking for a more casual outfit.

"What time are we meant to be at the bar later?" Sean asked.

"Erm I'm not sure actually, let me check my phone and see what Gabby said." Alyssa looked through her texts and re-read the one from Gabby with the address, "It doesn't say, I'll text her and ask."

***Hi it's Alyssa what time is the party later? x***

Alyssa started tiding some of her clothes away that wouldn't work for tonight and then her phone beeped at her.

***Hey its a 7. You still got address? X***

She typed a quick reply

***Yep got it thx c u later x***

Gabby's replied came straight away.

***Great c u later x***

Alyssa walked back into the kitchen, "It's a 7 so I'll aim to be ready for then."

Sean looked at the clock and then back at her, "Are you sure 6 hours is enough time?" he ducked as a cushion from the sofa came flying at his head.

FDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD

Gabby, Matt & Kelly walked into the bar at 7pm and Gabby was glad to see the guys hadn't covered the place with so many decoration that it would look like a birthday party. A few people were already there when they walked in so Gabby left the guys saying Hello's whilst she went to the bar. Herrmann and Otis were already behind the bar.

"Hey guys can I have 2 coke's and a beer?"

"I get Matt can't drink because of his tablets but who's the other coke for?" Herrmann asked.

"The other one is for me, just being supportive, he can't drink so neither will I" She answered hoping they would accept that answer as she wasn't ready for the whole team to find out. They both looked at each other and Otis shook his shoulders.

"Okay then 2 coke's and a beer coming up." He started pouring the drinks as Matt walked over to the bar and sat down on 1 of the stools, Severide followed sitting next to him.

"Hey guys, thanks for sorting this place out for tonight."

"Not a problem, you know we love an excuse to throw a party." Herrmann said.

Kelly took a swig of his beer then asked, "Is Alyssa coming?"

Gabby looked across at him and smirked, "Yep she'll be here later. Why are you so curious?"

"Is Alyssa the hot one you were telling us about that found Casey?" Otis asked joining in the conversation.

"Yes she is." Gabby said, "And I don't want any of you guys making her feel awkward. She's new to the city so let's make her feel welcome." The guys nodded knowing they didn't want an angry Gabby to deal with. Over the next hour everyone from the firehouse had arrived and some of the guys from the 21st District. Gabby was chatting away to her brother and the guys from Intelligence when she saw Alyssa walk in with a man following behind her. She excused herself from the table and went over to greet them she gave Aly a hug when she got to them,

"Hey I'm so glad you made it. I'm guessing this is your brother?"

"Hi yes this is Sean my big brother. Sean this is Gabby's she's Matt's girlfriend."

"Hi Gabby thanks for the invite tonight." Sean said shaking her hand.

"You're welcome, gives you a chance to meet some more people. There's some here from the hospital so you may already recognise some faces. What to you both want to drink? First round is on me" They followed Gabby over to the bar.

"I'll have vodka and coke and a beer for you Sean." Sean nodded as his sister answered the question.

Gabby ordered the drinks and then went round introducing them to everyone. When they walked over to Brett, Alyssa was glad to see a familiar face and so was Sean,

"Hey you made it." Sylvie said and gestured them to join the table with her and Chilli, "This is Chilli. Chilli this is Sean and Alyssa." They sat down and said hello, while Gabby went off as she heard her named called.

"How are you finding it at Chicago Med?" Sylvie asked remembering their first conversation.

"Enjoying so far, lots of new names and faces to remember but I'll get there." Sean replied, glad to finally get to talk to her after seeing her earlier on in the night.

"I know what you mean. I only started at the firehouse a few months ago and I'm still learning some of the names for the ER staff, luckily I have Brett to help." Chilli said.

"How about you Alyssa, any luck on the job front?"

"No nothing yet, I've applied for a few office jobs but not had any responses yet, hopefully I'll have more luck next week. Don't suppose Gabby is hiring here?" she said only half joking. Matt walked past having caught the end of the conversation, he stopped and said hello, introducing himself to Sean.

"Did I hear right, you're looking for an office job?"

"Yeh, why do you know of any?" Alyssa replied not wanting to get too excited.

"Actually I do, come with me." Alyssa got out of her seat and followed Matt. Matt walked over to Boden,

"Hey Chief, this is Alyssa the women that found me. Alyssa this is Chief Boden."

"Hi" she said shaking the hand he had offered her.

"Hello, I'm sure you've heard this lots tonight, but thank you for finding our lieutenant."

"I'm glad I could help, but what I expected my first night in the city but at least there was a happy ending." She said smiling at Matt.

"Hopefully tonight is showing you a much better welcome."

"Yes definitely."

"Chief, Alyssa here is actually looking for an office job." Matt said hoping he would get the hint.

Chief smiled t Matt, "Really any office work in particular?"

Alyssa answered, "I was an office manager back home for a logistics company, but I'm quite willing to take on any office role."

"Well my office manager and PA has retired and so far I haven't found anyone to replace her. What do you think of coming to work at a firehouse?"

"Seriously that sounds great."

"The down side is you'll have to see more of the lot but I reckon you can handle them. Come down to the station on Monday about 10 and we can go through everything in more detail and see what you think. We're going to head off now but I shall see you then." Chief shook Alyssa and Matt's hands then went off to find Donna so they could head home.

Alyssa gave Matt a hug, "Thank you so much for that."

"You're welcome, seemed the least I could do after what you did for me. At least tonight you've met nearly everyone so won't be completely unknown to you."

"True I think this calls for a drink, do you want one?"

"No thanks I'm good." Alyssa smiled and walked over to the bar feeling very excited and unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Hi can I have vodka and coke please?" she asked

"I'll get that Otis and a beer for me." Alyssa turned to the voice and recognised Kelly Severide straight away as he sat down next to her.

"Thanks." She said accepting the drink,

"You're welcome, so enjoying the evening?" he asked taking a swig of beer and taking the time to check her out, "You look amazing."

Alyssa blushed at him, "Thanks, not to bad yourself and yeh I'm having a great time."

"Well I aim to please." He said cheekily and she started laughing,

"Haha not all because of you Stud. I've just got a new job."

"Oh yeh what's that?"

"Working at the firehouse as Chief Boden's office manager and PA. So you're going to have to get used to seeing me around."

Kelly broke out into a grin, "That's awesome and I'm sure I can cope with that. Now I think that calls for shots to celebrate."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

6 weeks later...

Gabby rolled over the bed turning off the alarm that had woke her up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched out turning her head to watch the man she loved slowly start to wake up as well. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips and he very quickly kissed back.

"Morning, you ready for your first shift back?" she asked as she sat back up.

"Yep." Matt replied with a big smile, "I'm so glad to be back at work."

"You'll still take it easy though, promise me?" Gabby asked giving him a look.

"Yes I will I don't want to end up back in hospital. I love it when you're bossy." He replied teasing her as he got out of bed.

Gabby laughed, "I'll remind you of that next time we're doing house chores. Right I'm going to get in the shower." They both got up and walked out of their bedroom. As Gabby headed off towards the bathroom, Matt walked into the kitchen and started making coffee's them both making sure Gabby's was decaf. Kelly walked into the kitchen and took a seat on the stool.

"Morning, want one?" Matt asked gesturing to the mugs.

"Yes please, got to start the day off right. You excited to be back?"

Matt finished pouring out the coffee and sat down on the other stool, sliding Kelly's coffee over to him, "Yeh be so good not to be looking at the same walls for a day." Kelly nodded knowing exactly how that felt.

"I'm heading in early this morning, got to catch up on my paperwork. So I'll see you both at the house later." Kelly quickly finished his coffee.

"See you later." Matt called as he left. Matt could hear the shower still running and smiled to himself as he walked towards the bathroom. He quietly let himself and stepped into the shower making Gabby jump.

"Matt!" She exclaimed surprised, "What are you doing, you've still got all your clothes on?"

Matt winked at her, "Well I guess you'll have to take them off then." Gabby giggled and did exactly as he said accepting that they may be a little bit late for work.

CFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFD

Alyssa was standing outside Firehouse 51 thinking back to her first day – flashback 6 weeks before

 _After meeting with Boden on the Monday Alyssa had started the very next day. She felt nervous but was glad to have learnt a few names over the weekend. She walked into the station and saw the trucks were already out on a call, so she headed straight upstairs to the office. Boden had spoken to Connie and she was in town finalising her house sale and had agreed to come in for a day to show Aly the ropes. Aly sat down and the desk she knew already was hers and switched the computer on. Connie arrived as everything was loading and they spent the next few hours going over everything not even realising when the team came back. In the afternoon Boden came in and walked over to them, "Thanks for coming in Connie."_

" _You're welcome Chief, she's picking it all up quick enough so I think you'll be fine." Connie replied._

" _That's good, can I just borrow her for a few minutes, to meet the team." Connie nodded and Alyssa stood up and started following Boden._

" _Oh wait a minute." She went back to the desk and pulled a tin out of her bag, "I made some cookies for everyone as a treat."_

 _Boden smiled at her, "I may steal one now for myself, because once those boys see cookies they'll be gone." Aly grinned and opened the tin for him_

" _Help yourself, Chief."_

 _Boden took one out and took a bite, "These are good, thankyou."_

" _You're welcome but it's the least I can do as a thankyou for hiring me."_

" _I know you'll do fine, right here we are." Boden opened the door and gestured for Aly to walk through first. As they walked in Alyssa was glad to see a lot of familiar faces from Saturday night. "Everyone can I have your attention. For those of you that didn't meet her at the weekend, this is Alyssa and she replaced Connie as my office manager. I expect you all to show her as much respect as you do me." Everyone nodded at the chief's words, "Good well I shall leave you all to it, Alyssa you can have your break now."_

 _As the chief left Kelly was the first to walk over to her as everyone else carried on what they were doing, "Chief didn't scare you away yesterday then with all the forms you had to sign?"_

" _Nope not at all, takes a lot more to scare me."_

" _Good to know." He grinned and noticed the tin in her hands, "That your lunch?"_

" _Nope this is for all of you." Aly passed him the tin and smiled at his face as he opened it._

" _Do I have to share? I'd much prefer to have it all to myself" he winked at her._

" _Yes you have to share the cookies, anything else is up for debate." She grinned and before he could reply Mouch came over._

" _Did I hear you say cookies?"_

" _You're like a sniffer dog." Kelly said laughing and walked over to the table and put the tin down, "Alyssa's made some cookies for us all." Everyone got and helped themselves, for the next few minutes all that was said was thanks and how good they were._

" _You do know they'll want cookies everyday now." Sylvie said as Aly sat down next to her._

" _They can keep dreaming there or at least come and clean my kitchen afterwards. Baking I love, cleaning after it all, not so much."_

Alyssa was shaken out of her daydream by someone nudging her, "You okay?"

She turned and looked up at Kelly, "Yeh, was just daydreaming."

"About me?" he said hopefully

"Haha nope, my first day here."

"Well that included me so I'll take it and I see you have another baked treat for us." He said looking at the large cake tin.

"Yep, welcome back cake as requested. Carrying that on the train was not fun, kept worrying I was going to drop it as it's a heavier then I was expecting."

"Thanks for doing it, here I'll carry it."

Alyssa passed the tin over relived to move her arms around again, "Thanks my hero."

"Well we do try at 51." They both walked into the house and could hear the noise of everyone setting up the rec room. The room was covered in the welcome back banners they had used at Molly's plus streamers and balloons. Herrmann walked over as Kelly put the cake down and took the lid off,

"Wow Aly that's looks amazing, thanks for doing it."

"You're welcome, happy to contribute for the team. What time is Matt in?" she asked

"In about 30 minutes so I'm going to have a quick shower here."

"Why didn't you shower at home?" Herrmann asked

"Gabby was in there, as glad as I am that she's moved back in, girls take forever in the bathroom."

Herrmann laughed and he walked away to carry on with decorations, "Just wait until you'll living with a woman and kids you'll never shower at home again."

Kelly looked over at Alyssa, "Fancy joining me?"

Aly blushed and then said, "Nice try Hotshot, but you'll just have to entertain yourself in there." Then she walked out to go to the office, leaving Severide alone with his imagination as he walked towards the showers.

CFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFD

Gabby and Matt were getting dressed when they heard his phone ring, Matt went into the lounge to answer it, leaving Gabby to finish getting ready. 10 minutes later Gabby was ready and walked into the lounge to find Matt sitting on the couch.

"Who was that?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"Antonio, Jack's been found dead."

"Really? Where?"

"In Detroit, there was warehouse fire and they found a body. They had to do dental records as the body was so badly burned and it matched him." Matt hugged Gabby, "Antonio reckons that the other investors caught up with him and killed him."

"So it's over, we can go back to normal? No more police patrol's outside?"

"Yep the patrol has already been called off and Voight has spoken to Boden, its over."

"This is great news."

"It's turning out to be an awesome day. I'm back at work, you're all moved back in and Jack's gone, we can finally start to look forward to being a family." He lent forward and kissed her, "Thinking off work we better head off before we're even later."

"It was totally worth being late." Gabby winked as they stood up and walked out of the apartment.

CFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFD

Boden and the team were all waiting in the kitchen & dining area for Casey to get there. Boden had already spoken to the team after his phone call with Detective Hank Voight and figured that was why Casey & Dawson were running later. When Alyssa had first put the phone call through, he was worried what Voight was going to tell him and so relieved when it was good news. He could see the joy on the entire team's face when he told them; everyone had the same worry leave their faces. He knew laving this party in the house today was exactly what they all needed to come together again as a family. He looked around at everyone either sitting or standing around the room and his eyes glanced to the cake sitting on the table. He smiled at how easily Alyssa had fitted in with them all; she certainly had won them all over. He glanced up at the door as he heard the front door shut signally someone had just walked in. Everyone else seemed to realise this as well as it was suddenly very quiet. A few seconds later Casey & Gabby walked in the room to a loud cry of "SURPRISE!"

Matt's face broke out into a huge grin, "Wow guys thanks so much for doing all this I'm so glad to be back in this house."

They all greeted Matt and then left him and Gabby to go and get changed for shift telling them all to leave the cake alone until he was back. Capp and Mouch stood by the cake eagerly waiting for Matt's return. Luckily for them it didn't take too long for him to get back. Severide handed Matt a knife,

"Here you go you should do the honours." Matt took the knife and began cutting the cake into different pieces and putting slices onto plates. He took 2 pieces and sat down at the tables sliding a piece across to Gabby as Kelly did the same and gave his second plate to Alyssa.

"Wow this cake is amazing which store did you buy it from?" Matt asked.

"We didn't buy it, Aly made it at home." Kelly said smiling at her

"Really well I'm impressed, thankyou." Matt said to her across the table.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it."

"This will disappear as quickly as those cookies did the other week." Kelly then had an idea, "Can you do those again, Casey & Dawson missed out on them last time."

Gabby laughed at his attempt, "Hey don't use us to get cookies."

"A man's gotta try."

"Well if I bake cookies for you, what are you going to do for me?" Aly asked making Kelly blush at the ideas filling his head.

"Whatever you want." He winked at her and then started clearing the plates away and took them to the sink.

"Are you enjoying the new job then?" Gabby asked her smiling at the interaction between her and their roommate.

"Yeh I really am, everyone's been so friendly and welcoming. You guys are all such a close knit family and it's lovely to see."

"Well you're part of the family now at 51 and if you keep baking I'm not sure we'll be able to let you leave." Matt joked and then the bells started ringing. 'Truck 51, Squad 3, Ambo 61 car crash on lake view'

Alyssa watched as the team all got up and headed to their trucks ready to deal with the call. She was still in awe at how quickly they were all up and on the engines and left the house. She looked around at the empty plates spread around the room and started cleaning them up so at least there would be 1 less thing to do when they all back tired.

CFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFD

On the truck Casey turned to the team, "3 minutes out."

Otis quickly looked at his lieutenant and then back to the road, "1st call back lieutenant, you ready?"

"Yes Otis I am, though to be honest I'd rather be eating cake still. That cake was great."

"Yeh Alyssa sure can bake." Mouch agreed thinking back to the cookies.

Herrmann laughed at the expression on his face, "She's fit in really well everyone seems to get along with her especially Severide."

"Yeh I don't it's just her baking he likes." Gabby said joining in. Otis pulled the truck over to a stop as they arrived on the scene. They all got to the truck seeing that squad was already out of their truck and walking over to a single car on fire. Casey walked over to Severide,

"I thought the call said car crash?"

"It did maybe the other one drove off?" Severide said looking around the area as the Ambo pulled into the scene as well, "Squad have a look around the area make sure there's no other vehicle's around."

Casey turned to his guys, "Get those hoses out let's get this put out." He pulled his radio out of his jacket to check the details with Severide standing next to him listening, "This is lieutenant Casey from Truck 61, we have arrived on scene and there's a single car on fire. Do you have any more details on this being a car crash?"

"That's the only details the caller gave and there's no return number." The guy on the radio responded.

"Ok thanks dispatch, we shall search the scene and then return to base." Casey said and then looked to Brett, "Do you guys mind waiting in case we find someone?"

"Yeh no problem, we'll have a look around as well." Chilli said looking over to Brett.

Casey was about to start walking over to the car currently on fire when, all of a sudden they heard gun shots and everyone tried their best to quickly get to cover not knowing exactly where the shots were coming from and when they would stop...

A/N Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as excited about this cliff-hanger as I am, please review and let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

I'm so grateful for the responses I have had for the start of this story, so want to say a huge thankyou to all the people that have Followed, Favourited and Reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to all of you, sorry if I've missed a name off.

Fairylightsbright, SweetKittyCat, jwadleigh, slinky190, chicagofire770393, xMidnightLilliex, GygyFr, Em-x. Everlasting, gsbabydoll78, Tyloverchicago, nascar2000, MyFandoms7, SophieLove21093, horsegirlsa, daniellepaduch26, modernmyth1995, ScandalOlitz4Ever, It199798, Cami10, Elizabethdawnn, Soccerfan2014, , jwadleigh, kctvfan, earthling1970, Dawsey Forever, ruthie-r89, CountryGirl8, faviq22, .sccsaint, LUKELORE, P.J.T.R.B, BwithUforver, Jucticerocks, jrigden21, .3, Daddysgirl93, Jaenine71, ermergency70, Apollofan2010, NightmarLover, adictedfanfic, Midori Rodgers, Vsanson11, naruDOH, Eggberts, metalqueen, Cappiesgirl23, Carorooz, ladyby16, peaches2010, kayleighcharlene03, Gaellicious89, Kibbey love, vampdiairies5698, RBCFCFD7410, LyanaDavid, Clementine20, Karlchelle, Camila, Itsme573, Tildajoy.

Chapter 6

Casey had dived behind the car when he heard the first gunshot; he grabbed his radio and called for help.

'Lieutenant Casey from truck 61, we are currently taking shots from an unknown suspect at our last call, need back up immediately.'

'Police are on their way as well as Ambo's' dispatch replied straight away.

Gabby felt like she had been on the grounds for hours just waiting for the sounds of bullets flying through the air to stop. She wasn't sure who had pushed her to the ground and laid over her but was relieved when she felt them move. She thought she heard Matt's voice earlier and hoped she wasn't just imagining it. She tried to look around but couldn't see anyone on the ground around her.

CFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFD

Back at the house Alyssa had finished cleaning up the kitchen and as she walked out she saw the Chief sitting at the communication desk listening to the radio. Curiosity got the best of her and she walked over to listen.

" _This is lieutenant Casey from Truck 61, we have arrived on scene and there's a single car on fire. Do you have any more details on this being a car crash?"_

" _That's the only details the caller gave and there's no return number." The guy on the radio responded._

" _Ok thanks dispatch, we shall search the scene and then return to base." Casey said._

"Everything okay Chief?" Alyssa asked

"I'm not too sure, seems to be a strange call the guys have gone on." He replied and then jumped up at hearing the next thing Casey said to dispatch.

' _Lieutenant Casey from truck 61, we are currently taking shots from an unknown suspect at our last call, need back up immediately.'_

' _Police are on their way as well as Ambo's' dispatch replied straight away._

"Oh my god." Aly gasped

Boden ran to his office to grab his keys and jacket, "I'm heading to the scene, I'll call later with an update." Alyssa just nodded and watched as Boden got in his car and drove off. She sat down on the chair at the desk and started to pray for her new colleagues and friends.

CFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFD

Casey kept looking around and gradually started to stand up, if had been a while since there had been any more shots fired and he couldn't stay on the ground anymore worrying about his team. He walked around the car and saw 2 sets of feet, but could only read the name on one jacket which said, "Herrmann!" Casey was relieved that as he called the name, Herrmann turned and looked up at him.

"Hey Lieutenant I've got something of yours." He said as he started to stand up and Matt realised it was Gabby he was on top of.

"Gabby!" as Herrmann helped her up Casey pulled her into his arms, "Are you okay?"

"Yeh bit shaken but okay you?"

"Fine, let's check everyone else." They started looking around to see the rest of Engine 61 & Truck 81. They walked over to the main building at the front of the car where they knew Truck had walked to and found them all inside on the floor. Heads turned to look at them as they walked in calling names. Gabby bent down next to Capp and Cruz seeing the stain of red of their uniforms.

"Where are you hit?" she asked looking between them.

"Capp got hit in his leg and been putting pressure on it as it's bleeding a lot." Cruz said waiting for Gabby to tell him what to do next, she looked over at Casey,

"I'll need supplies from the Ambo to help stop the bleed, it may have hit an artery Cruz keep your hands where they are pushing as firm as you can." He nodded at her instructions. Dawson stood up to follow Matt to the Ambo when they heard a shout of, "Dawson!"

Gabby immediately runs towards to voice shouting her name recognising the panic in their voice. She runs to the side of the ambo and see's Brett and Severide kneeling on the floor giving CPR to Chilli. She gets down on the floor and realises Chilli has been shot through the head and the pool of blood is getting bigger every second. Brett looks at her with tears running down her face,

"What do we do?"

Gabby looks up at Casey seeing the sorrow in his eyes, "Sylvie... there's nothing else we can do for her... she's gone." Brett shakes her head and keeps doing CPR. Gabby knowing how hard this is and remember how she was with Shay, doesn't push Brett anymore and grabs the kit as she stands up so she can go and help Capp. "Severide can you stay with her." He nods and Casey walks with Gabby back to the team in the building.

Once inside Gabby starts helping Capp with Cruz by her side. Casey walked over to Herrmann, "Is everyone accounted for?" he asked looking around.

"Yes apart from Severide." He replies.

"He's outside with Brett and Chilli. Anyone else hurt?"

"Nah few scrapes for diving for cover but nothing serious, Capp's the only one that took a bullet."

"Not the only one." Matt takes a deep breath, "Chilli got hit, she's gone Chris." Herrmann runs outside as sirens and blue flashing lights come round the corner. Casey heads outside and see's the last vehicle is Chief Boden. Boden jumped out of his car and run over looking at Casey to fill him in. Detective's Dawson and Burgess get out of their car and after a quick hug with Gabby come over to him as well. He explains everything to them at once not wanting to repeat himself too much as it was all feeling overwhelming. Antonio started taking notes down listening to Casey,

"We arrived on scene and were expecting an accident but it was just a car fire, called it in and then decided to search the area in case there were any casualties. As we did that, shots started and everyone hit the ground."

"What direction?"

"Not sure to be honest I just ducked for cover."

"Anyone hit?"

"Capp got hit in his leg and 1 of our paramedic's Chilli was as well in the head there was nothing we could do for her." Casey looked at Boden, "Brett wouldn't leave her." As he says this he watched as Capp is wheeled past and loaded into another Ambo, Cruz going with him.

Antonio watched his face, "Okay that's fine for now you go be with your team." And both him and Burgess walked away.

"Where's Chilli?" Boden asked and followed Matt to her. Brett was still doing CPR as the rest of the team stood side by side unsure of what to do. Leaning down Boden pulled her away and moved her toward Dawson, "Brett she's gone we need to let the paramedics take her." She lets Boden pull her away and hides her head in Gabby shoulder crying.

"I'll contact dispatch and shut the house down today. So all of you go back to the house and then go home and be with your families."

Both trucks and the ambo were unable to leave the scene duo the damage bullets had caused so Antonio organised some cars to take them all back to the house.

Alyssa jumped up from the desk as she saw police car appear outside the house and the team start to walk into the house. She felt relived at seeing them all until they got closer and she saw the expressions on everyone's face and started fearing the worst. Severide walked over to her as everyone else headed to the locker rooms. As he got nearer she couldn't help herself and went to pull him into a hug getting confused as he stepped back from her and only then did she notice the blood on him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeh I'm going to have a shower then I'll meet you in the office." She nodded and let him walk away. As much as she wanted to know what had happened the expressions on their faces made her realise they all needed some time to themselves so she went and sat back at her desk. Boden walked into the office next,

"Alyssa the firehouse is off calls for the rest of the day and I've instructed everyone to go home, please feel free to go home yourself."

"What happened Chief?"

"Unfortunately we have lost 1 of our own today, Chilli was hit and there was nothing anyone could do for her. Would you be able to find me her personnel file before you go so I can contact her next of kin." Alyssa nodded as a tear fell down her face and she went to get him the file.

As she placed it on his desk she said, "I'll see you tomorrow sir." He nodded at her. As she left his office she saw Kelly sitting at her desk with his head in his hands. She pulled over another chair and sat down next to him letting him take his time to talk. He looked up at her and reached over taking her hand in his. It was then that she realised he was bleeding.

"You've cut your head."

"Am I?" He asked touching his head and feeling blood, "I didn't even notice must have been on a bit of glass or something."

Alyssa went and grabbed the first aid kit that was kept in the office, "Let me just clean it up." He nodded and let her clean it up and put a plaster over it, "All done." She said and ran her fingers down the side of his face.

"Did chief tell you?" Aly nodded, "It all happened so fast, and then she was just lying there. I tried to help Brett but it didn't matter. I felt like it was Shay all over again, I just felt so helpless. Capp's in the hospital he got shot in the leg, Cruz text me to say they've taken him into surgery so I'm going to go to the hospital. Want to come with me?"

"Yes of course." She put on her jacket and picked up her bag following him to his car.

Gabby sat on the bench in the locker room waiting for Brett to come out of the showers. The rest of the team had already left for the hospital to wait for news on Capp but she wanted to wait and check on Sylvie. Matt had insisted on taking her to the hospital to be checked over and was waiting for her outside. Sylvie came out of the showers and sat next to her on the bench.

"How're you feeling?"

"I just keep thinking it all over in my head, thinking what I could have done differently to save her."

"I know what you mean, I felt the same way after Shay but you can't torture yourself like that. The only person that is to blame is the shooter. All any of us could do was hit the floor and hope for the best. You tried to help her and at least she wasn't on her own."

"I know but every time I close my eyes I just keep seeing her lying there."

"I found speaking to Chaplain Orlovsky really helpful after Shay, maybe speaking to him could help you as well."

"Yeh could be, I'll think about it."

"Ok we're going to the hospital do you want to come?"

"Yeh please."

They met outside at the truck and headed off to the hospital.

CFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFD

Kelly & Alyssa walked into through the entrance of the hospital and went over to the lifts to take them to the surgical floor waiting room. When the elevator's doors opened they stepped in and Kelly grabbed her hand. They stayed holding hands as the elevator took them to the correct floor and they went to find the rest of the team. Kelly only released her hand to hug Capp's wife Maggie,

"Any news?"

"Not yet they've still got him in surgery."

"I'm sorry about Chilli." She said as she sat back down and Kelly nodded at her as he walked back over to Alyssa. As he leaned against the wall he saw Gabby, Matt & Sylvie walk out of the lift. Kelly recognised the look on Matt's face and shook his head to let him know they hadn't heard anything yet. Alyssa gave Sylvie a hug and started speaking together.

"We're just going to get Gabby checked over and then we'll be straight back up."

"Is she okay" Kelly asked worried about his best friends.

"We think so I'm just being overprotective."

Kelly smiled knowingly, "Welcome to fatherhood, you're got a lifetime now of being overprotective. I'll text you if we hear anything."

"Thanks." Matt said and led Gabby back to the elevator; it only took 5 minutes to walk from there to maternity. They walked over to the help desk. "Hi my name's Matt Casey and this is my girlfriend Gabriella Dawson we were hoping someone could check her over. We're both fire-fighters and were involved in a shooting this afternoon and she's 14 weeks pregnant."

The nurse looked at the computer screen, "Of course I can get Dr Wells to check you over give me a second to get her." She came back over a few seconds later with the doctor.

"Hi I'm Dr Wells, if you both follow me and we'll have a check." They followed her into a private room and Gabby sat down on the bed, "So you were involved in a shooting earlier?"

"Yeh we were called to a scene and someone started shooting, I hit the ground behind a car and another member of our team laid on top of me as extra cover." Gabby explained, "Daddy over her just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Well it's always better to be extra cautious especially with a high intense situation like that. Have you been in any pain since this happened?"

"No and no bleeding either." She answered.

"Okay that's all good signs then. I'll do an ultrasound and we'll see how the little one is. If you could lay back and roll your shirt up for me." Gabby did as instructed and reached out for Matt's hand, "The gel will be cold." The doctor said as she squirted it onto Gabby's stomach and then started moving the wand of the ultrasound over her stomach. She pressed a few buttons on the machine and the room was filled with the sound of a heartbeat.

"That's a strong heartbeat you're little ones got." The doctor smiled at them, "Everything looks perfectly normal for this stage of your pregnancy."

"Thanks great, thanks Dr for doing this." Matt said feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.

"You're very welcome, would you like a picture?"

"Yes please." Gabby said, the doctor wiped the gel off her stomach and then passed them the picture from the machine. They thanked the doctor again as they left the room and headed back to everyone else. They walked back into the waiting and came to stand next to Kelly.

"Everything okay?" he asked

"Yeh it's all fine."

"That's good." Everyone turned and looked as a doctor walked into the room and over to Maggie.

"You're husband had been taken down to recovery the surgery went very well. We've repaired the damaged artery and removed the bullet from the muscle, he'll need to do some physiotherapy but apart from that he's going to make a full recovery."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at having some good news after the horrific day so far. Now they had heard the news on Capp they're thoughts went back to Chilli and the grief of losing a member of their team, their family again.

CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD

Meanwhile another team was not hearing good news. Voight turned to the team, "So you're telling me we have nothing on this guy."

"No sir, whoever this guy was he's good. There are no cameras covering that area, all the building around there are empty so there are no witnesses. It appears that this guy had canvassed the area and planned this down to the smallest detail." Dawson answered.

"What about the bullets?"

"The slugs were all from the same gun but it's the most common bullet that's available. There were no fingerprints on any of the cases we found on the roof either." Ruzek answered.

"This guy must be a pro, he's scouted the area, set up a scene for fireman to be called out to and then sat and waited for them." Voight said, "Do we think firehouse 51 was intended as they target or just fireman in general."

"At the moment it would appear he was targeting them as there have been no other reports of any similar situations. I don't think there was an intended victim as the bullets were recovered in so many places it doesn't seem like he was trying to get a clear hit on someone, just wanting to cause panic and fear" Lindsey said.

"Well when I find this guy I'll give him something to fear." Voight replied, "Keep on it any small lead work it, is this is about fear and panic he's likely to try again."

The team nodded and went back to work with more determination to catch this guy before anyone else got hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Wow over 60 followers thanks so much hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Also sorry for delay in this chapter, had a holiday and already the Christmas plans are making work and life busy, so may be bit longer between chapters for little bit.

Chapter 7

Sean was finishing his shift when he heard about an accident involving firemen and paramedic's and quickly went to his locker to check his phone. He saw the texts from Alyssa and headed to the surgery floor's waiting room. As he walked in he immediately saw his sister leaning on the wall with Sylvie Brett. He headed over to them and pulled his sister into a hug taking note of Sylvie's teary eyes. Alyssa led him around the corner to explain what had happened. He stood and listened to her, waiting for her to finish before he said anything.

"Wow I knew their jobs are scary but I wouldn't have thought something like this could happen."

"I know I was shocked when I heard Matt's voice over the radio. I hadn't known Chilli long but she was a lovely person always had a story to make you laugh." As she said this, Kelly walked around the corner towards them.

"Hi Sean, you on shift tonight?"

"Hi no just finished when I heard the news and saw Aly's text so headed down. I'm so sorry to hear what happened."

Kelly nodded at him, "Thanks. Boden has just left he said to let you know the house will be closed tomorrow so don't worry about coming in."

"Okay thanks for letting me know, is everyone heading home now?"

"Yeh pretty much Tony is going to stay tonight with Maggie but everyone else going to go home and visit tomorrow. Do you want a lift?"

Aly smiled at him, "Thanks for the offer but Sean bought a car yesterday so I'm good. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a quick hug and then followed Sean to the car leaving Kelly to go with Gabby & Matt. It didn't take long to walk to the car and Alyssa was relived to sit down after such a long day. Once he started the engine Sean turned to her and asked,

"Do you want to stop and grab something to eat?"

"Ooo yes please hadn't even thought about food, but now that you mention it I am hungry."

"I saw a burger place on my drive in this morning so let's head there. Do you want the car tomorrow; I could always get the train to work?"

"No it's fine, I don't want to get in the habit of using it may not want to give it back." She teased.

"Thanks for the warning if it goes missing you'll be the rest person I'll come to. I can always lend you the money if you want to get your own car." He offered

"No it's fine half the time we're going places together so only need 1 car for that. The train gets me to work so for now I'm good, but thankyou."

They pulled into the car park of the burger place and headed inside to eat. Once they had their food they found a table and sat down.

"So what's going on between you and Kelly?" Sean asked after finishing his burger.

Aly looked up in surprise of the question, "Nothing we're friends."

"Friends? Really? You can't fool me little sister."

"Well I like him but I'm not sure if it'll be more then friends and colleagues."

"Are you ready to start dating again?" he asked.

"Yeh I think it's time for me to get on with my life that was why I moved here with you. I can't live in the past, just got to move on with the future."

CFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFD

Matt unlocked their front and held it open for Gabby and Kelly to walk through. Once he has closed it he followed them over to the couch and sat down pulling Gabby into his side.

"I can't believe what happened today." He said.

"I know what you mean, we knew when we signed up that there were risks but I never thought getting shot out was going to be one of them." Kelly said and rubbed his face with his hands. "Have you heard anything from Antonio?"

Gabby checked her phone, "Nope nothing yet, I'll ring him tomorrow and see if they have any leads. I've got a message from Boden though to say the whole house is signed off tomorrow."

Matt nodded as he had read the text himself, "Maybe we can get the team together do something for Chilli?"

"Yeh that sounds good, get everyone to Molly's?" Gabby said looking at them both as they nodded.

Kelly stood up, "I'll let you 2 organise a plan I'm going to head to bed, night." Matt & Gabby both said goodnight and he walked off to his bedroom leaving them alone.

Matt kissed the top of her head and started rubbing her stomach, "I'm so relived you're both okay. I was so scared when those shots started going off and all I could think about was where you were."

"Same, it just happened so quickly. Before I knew what was going on I was on the floor with someone on top of me."

"Yeh I owe Hermann a beer for that. Does he know you're pregnant?"

"No I've not told anyone else yet. I think we should tell the team though."

"Yeh you're right let's tell them tomorrow when we've got everyone together, it'll give everyone some happy news as we come to terms with losing Chilli." Matt replied squeezing her hand.

"Part of me is hoping that I'm going to fall asleep tonight and when I wake up today will have just been a dream." Gabby said wishfully.

"I know what you mean; unfortunately I don't think it's going to happen babe."

Gabby sighed and rested her head against his shoulder closing her eyes, "A girl can dream, let's go to bed, between everything today and the baby I'm wiped." Matt agreed and stood up first, grabbing her hand to gently pull her up with him. She followed his lead to their bedroom, making sure to grab her phone to text the team about tomorrow.

CFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFD

Kelly had been sitting on his bed for a while after leaving the living room. He had pulled out a picture of Shay from his drawer; losing Chilli today had brought the grief back from losing Shay. He felt the familiar urge to find the nearest pub and down some whiskey shots but was trying his hardest not to go back to the dark place he was in before. As he looked at the picture he knew it would be the last thing Shay would have wanted for him, she was always so happy and positive in life and he needed to move forward that way in life. He wouldn't bottle it all up this time he would step up and be the leader his team needed and help Capp and his family with whatever help they needed. He heard his phone beep and picked it up off his bedside table. It was an event message from Gabby for everyone to meet at Molly's tomorrow for a drink to Chilli. He quickly sent off a message of his own deciding that life is too short to wait around for what you want. After he hit send he smiled to himself knowing Shay would be glad he was moving forward with his life.

CFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFD

Alyssa woke up to her alarm going off and quickly switched it off regretting that she left it set last night. She could already hear her brother moving about their apartment but she wanted to stay cocooned under her duvet for a bit longer. She grabbed her phone off her bedside table and noticed it was off, she tried turning it on but after no luck realised the battery must be dead and accepted getting out of bed to grab her charger. Once she had it plugged in she laid back down in bed and switched it on making sure she didn't pull the wire out. It beeped at her so she checked her messages seeing 1 from Gabby for the team to get together today. She quickly texted back saying she'd be there later. Once she hit send she noticed there was another message,

***Hi Lyssa fancy lunch 2morow? x***

She smiled as she realised the text was from Kelly and text him back,

***Sure what tym?x***

It only took a few minutes for a reply to come back from him

***I'll pick u up 12? x***

***Ok I'll be ready x***

***See u later ;) x***

Alyssa looked at her clock and realised she had plenty of time to get ready so decided to have a nice long bath. She got up and walked into the living room spotting her brother on the sofa.

"Morning." She called as she walked into the bathroom and turned the taps on. She walked back out, grabbed a banana off the kitchen table and sat down next to him.

"Hey sis you ok?" he asked looking from the tv to her.

"Yeh, you?"

"Glad to have a few days off after working all 8 days straight. Is that all you're having for breakfast?"

Alyssa smiled, "Yes I'm going out for lunch so this will keep me going until then."

Sean smirked, "Oh are you now. Is this by any chance with a certain tall, dark and handsome fireman?"

"Yes but he hasn't called it a date or anything just friends getting some food together." She stood up and stopped leaning against the bathroom door frame, "Also going to Molly's later as a get together for Chilli, you should come do you good to get out for a night." Then she left him to it and shut the bathroom door.

CFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFD

Kelly had got excited when he saw Alyssa's response and had spent the rest of the morning getting ready but still had so much time to go. Matt & Gabby had enjoyed teasing him this morning before the headed to the shops to get bits for Molly's. He phoned Tony to check in on Capp and decided to head to the hospital before meeting Alyssa. He walked up to the room following the instructions Tony gave him and saw Cruz was on his way up as well. They greeted each other and walked into the room,

"Hey man how're you feeling?" Kelly said greeting Capp.

"I'm alright, just glad to be alive and these pain meds are great." He replied smiling at them both.

"That's good, enjoy the pain meds while they last." Cruz joked, "Where's Maggie?"

"I sent her home this morning to get some rest she'll be back in later. Do the police have any ideas on what happened?"

Kelly shook his head, "Not that I know of, I'll check with Boden later if they have told him anything more and let you know."

Cruz said, "Well they better catch the guy before we do." Capp and Kelly looked at him feeling the same anger he did but unsure on whether they'd ever be able to act on it. They carried on chatting for a while when Kelly realised the 12 o'clock news had just come on the tv.

"Oh crap I gotta go I'm going to be late."

"Late for what, we've not got work today." Cruz said curiously.

"I'm meeting Alyssa for lunch and told her I'd pick her up at 12."

Capp smirked, "Bad start there lieutenant, late for your first date."

Kelly looked up in surprise as he pulled his jacket on, "It's not our first date."

"Oh so second? Third?" Cruz said teasing.

"No we haven't had any, I didn't call it a date in case it freaked her out, I'm testing the waters."

"I doubt it would freak her out, she certainly seems to like you as more than the rest of us, I'd say you're her favourite." Capp said.

Kelly walked to the door, "Well I'm going, and I'll leave you two to your teasing."

"One second Lieutenant." Capp said and Kelly paused, "If yesterday taught us anything its life's to short so just go for it, call it a date and make sure she knows."

"For once Capp, you make a good point." Kelly said and then left moving quickly through the halls, he quickly send Alyssa a text,

***Sorry running late. Was with Capp. See u soon x***

CFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFD

Sean had sat watching TV while his sister was in the bath and thought about what he could do today. He started thinking about Sylvie and picked up his phone, he'd enjoyed talking to her at Molly's the a few weeks ago and had swapped numbers. They'd sent a few messages back and forth but not arranged a night to go out together yet, knowing that she wouldn't be working today he decided to give her a call, after a couple of rings she answered,

"Hello."

"Hi Sylvie, it's Sean. Alyssa told me what happened yesterday are you ok?"

"Physically yes I'm fine but I keep playing it over in my head. Didn't manage to get much sleep last night so glad didn't have to go to work today. How are you?"

Sean could hear the break in her voice as thought she had been crying, "I'm good, off shift today as well so do you fancy some company?"

"I'm not sure I'm great company right now, I may end up falling asleep or crying on your shoulder for most of the day."

"Well either of those is good with me, I'll make sure to wear a comfy jumper for you."

Sylvie paused for a few seconds, "That's sweet but I'm not sure."

"How about this I'll bring you some breakfast as I'm sure you've not eaten and you can kick me out whenever you want."

"Okay then, breakfast does sound good. I'll text you my address and see you soon."

"Great see you soon." Sean hung out and was glad he had got in the shower before his sister was up as he knew she'd be in the bath for a while. He grabbed his keys and jacket and headed out. His phone beeped as he got outside with her address and he loaded up the Sat Nav on his mobile to find the address.

CFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFDCFD

Even though Alyssa had taken her time this morning she was still ready at 11.30, she started cleaning the apartment to try and make the time go quicker. She was excited but still slightly nervous as she wasn't sure if this was a date or not. Hearing her phone go off and read the text and sent a reply,

***Ok see you in a bit x***

She was glad he had text otherwise she would have started to worry about being stood up and she didn't want that embarrassment when she got to Molly's later. She made sure she had everything in her bag again and got ready to head downstairs and meet him. She wasn't waiting for long when she saw his car pull up and him wave at her. She walked over and got in his car,

"Hey."

"Hi you look great?"

Alyssa blushed, "Thanks, how are you?"

"I'm alright you?"

"Same, how's Capp doing?" Alyssa asked, as Kelly started driving again.

"Not bad, he's certainly enjoying the pain meds at the moment." Kelly replied, "He's going to be in for a week and then he'll start rehab for his leg. The doctors are confident that he'll be back to his best after a few months, so that's made him happy."

"That's a relief. So where are we going for lunch?"

"There's a pizzeria on the river that is awesome, so figured we'd go there unless you don't eat pizza."

Alyssa smiled at the expression on his face, "Don't worry that sounds great, I eat plenty of pizza."

"Good otherwise was going to have to re think this whole lunch date, not sure I could handle a girl that didn't eat pizza."

Alyssa's grin got bigger when she heard him say lunch date but didn't want to question it just yet, they sat in comfortable silence until Kelly pulled into a car park.

"Here we are." She got out of the car and followed him into the restaurant smiling as he held the door open for her and then greeted the waiter, "Hi, can we have a table for 2 please."

"Yes sir of course, follow me."

They sat down and the table and took the menu's that were offered to them.

"Wow so many pizza choices." Alyssa said, "Not sure how I'm going to decide."

Kelly laughed, "So not that many pizza places back home."

"I'd never been to a pizzeria at home just always got a delivery and ordered the same thing. Now I'm realising I should have explored the options a bit more."

"Well we can always share so you can try 2?" Kelly offered.

"Wow a man offering to share food." She teased.

"Well means I get 2 as well so works for me."

"Good point, I'll tell you what you pick the best and we'll have those."

"You sure?" he asked not wanting to mess up.

"Yep, 1 of the reasons I moved here was to get out of my own box and try new things so this way I'll do exactly that."

"Okay then, what do you want to drink?"

"Coke is fine with me please."

Kelly waived the waiter back over and gave him the order. They chatted so easily whilst waiting for the food and Alyssa was relieved at how easy it was with him. 20 minutes later the food arrived.

Once she has tried both she looked up at him, "Both of these are great, you certainly know your stuff when it comes to what pizza to have."

"Oh I know my stuff when it comes to most things." he replied and winked at her, smirking at the blush that appeared on her face.

"Well maybe I'll find out what some of those other things are 1 day."

"What time are you going to Molly's later?"he asked.

"About 6, Sean's going to come as well so as long as he's ready in time we'll be there then, You?"

"Same maybe bit earlier if Gabby needs any help."

"Is everyone from the house coming?"

"Yeh as far as I know, including partners and friends, be a packed night. Chilli hadn't worked here for long but she'd made a lot of friends." Alyssa reached across the table and took his hand in hers making him look up and smile at her, "Makes you realise though that you never know what might happen next. When Shay died I lost myself in a bottle and thinking back on it now she would not of been happy with me for that, so this time I want to be there for the team, we're a family."

"That's 1 of the things I love working at the house, you are all family to each other and it's lovely to watch. I guess in your jobs you got to know that everyone has each others backs." She said.

"Yeh you do, I only used to worry about fires when we got a call, never thought we'd have to worry about people shooting at us. Just goes to show you never know what can happen, just got to make the most of life."

Alyssa felt him squeeze her had slightly, "You sound like me when I was telling my friends when I was leaving Florida. They were shocked I was moving away from the sunshine, but when an opportunity knocks you just got to open the door."

"Well I'm glad you did." He said smiling at her, "So how do feel about going out again with me on a second date?"

"So this was date then? I wasn't sure if I heard you correctly in the car."

"Yeh I didn't say it over the phone as was feeling a bit nervous but I want you to know this was a date and I'd like to have some more."

"Same." She smiled at him, "You can have some more."


End file.
